


HoodRinked!

by NoxBadWolf



Category: Free!
Genre: AU, Humor, M/M, OOC, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:36:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3129770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoxBadWolf/pseuds/NoxBadWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esta definitivamente no es la verdadera historia de Caperucito en Japón y su rodaje. Pero si que es una historia... o un par de ellas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	HoodRinked!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes de Free! Son propiedad de Kōji Oji, Hiroko Utsumi y KyoAni. No se que les pasaba por la cabeza cuando crearon a Rei, pero... Gracias!  
> Aviso: Este fanfiction es en respuesta de "Te reto a escribir de…", perteneciente al Foro Iwatobi swim Club. Donde he aceptado la loquisima propuesta de LuFFy McCormick; espero que te guste!  
> Advertencia: El titulo y algunas partes de la trama son basadas en la película Hoodwinked! que en español tiene otros nombres pero me da pereza buscarlo. Así que los elementos que reconozcan de esta película aquí, le pertenecen a Cory Edwards.
> 
> En japonés Aka significa rojo. De modo que en vez de ponerle caperucito rojo, será Aka.

—Corte, corte.

Seijuro Mikoshiba tenía muchas cualidades, pero entre estas no se encontraba la paciencia. Y eso era una pena, porque todos aquellos que habían tenido la oportunidad de conocer a Haruka Nanase, sabían que en su tiempo con él está virtud seria puesta a prueba.

Pero Mikoshiba no conocía a Haru, simplemente lo había contratado.

Haru respiró hondo y se recordó de nuevo que necesitaba el trabajo. La vida en Tokyo no estaba resultando tan fácil como pensaba que sería cuando se mudó de Iwatobi junto con su mejor amigo de toda la vida. " _No puedes vivir de caballa toda tu vida, y aun si así fuera, tienes un talento excepcional y no vale la pena desperdiciarlo_ ".

La verdad es que no estaba cocinando. Ese era su talento excepcional, aun cuando el insistiese en vivir a base de caballa. Si bien había encontrado un puesto en un restaurante del centro de la ciudad, la vacante estaría disponible hasta dentro de un mes y tendría que competir por el puesto.

Makoto mismo había abierto mucho los ojos, y mirado sorprendido a Haru sin cerrar la boca cuando este le dijo sobre su recién adquirido trabajo como actor de  _motion capture_ en una película de mediano presupuesto.

—Entiendo que eres un lobo frio y distante, es lo que dice el guion. Pero no eres un robot. Necesito más energía, la expresión calculadora está bien, pero tienes que proyectar más energía en tus movimientos.

La caperuza del sable rojo.

**Director: Seijuro Mikoshiba .**

**Director de fotografía: Kisumi Shigino.**

**Primer día de grabación.**

**Escena 1. Plano 2. Toma 5.**

**Cámara: Hayato Shigino.**

Era lo que rezaba la claqueta justo entre los ojos de Haru y la cámara que manejaba un chico amateur recién salido del colegio, pero con suficiente experiencia y confianza como para obtener el puesto de camarógrafo principal. También ayudaba su parentesco con el director de fotografía, desde luego.

—Cuatro, tres, dos… — señalo la voz del asistente del director.

Haru se preparó para lo que sería la escena introductoria de la película. Fingió escuchar que tocaban una puerta (en realidad estaba sobre una plataforma en el centro de un montón de pantallas azules, el mismo estaba con lo que parecía un traje de buzo repleto de marcadores para captura de movimiento. Lo mismo ocurría con su rostro). Se dirigió hacia el mueble que estaba en la mitad del estudio, y la abrió.

En la pantalla que observaba el director de fotografía mostraba un lobo de pelaje suave y de un gris cercano al negro que abría una puerta para a continuación recibir una carta entregada por un temeroso conejo. A continuación el lobo leía la carta, sacaba sus garras girándose imposiblemente rápido y las clavaba en el pecho de un samurái que levantaba un sable dispuesto a partirlo en dos.

— _Pediría que le dijeras a tu vieja maestra que lo pensara dos veces antes de intentar destruirme, pero lamentablemente para ti… acabas de exhalar tu último aliento._

_El lobo se alejaba del cadáver, indiferente, para a continuación clavarle su propio sable en el corazón. Solo para estar seguros._

Kisumi supo que esta era la toma definitiva. Ni siquiera Mikoshiba se atrevería a hacerla repetir. Y tuvo razón, porque el pelirrojo dijo "queda" después del habitual "corte". Quitó la mirada de la pantalla y observo no sin cierta admiración como era todo sin la magia del  _motion capture_. Solo había unos pocos elementos reales entre las paredes y el suelo azules.

—¿Qué tal quedó? ¿Puedo ver? ¡Por favoooor!

Era Nagisa. Hacía de todo un poco, y también era quien había actuado como conejo mensajero asustadizo. Al parecer el chico siempre había querido hacer un cameo, Nagisa nunca estaba triste, pero no se le ocurría ningún momento en el que lo hubiera visto más feliz.

—Fue la toma perfecta. Lo hiciste muy bien, Nagisa. Supongo que veremos el resultado antes de terminar el día, aún no ha pasado por edición…

—¿Pero lo podré ver?

—Por supuesto, la primera versión.

—¡Genial! ¡Gracias! — gritó el rubio alejándose rápidamente. Solo deseaba que el chico nunca se tomara un energizante, o cafeína ya que estaba.

Kisumi observo a Haru bajar del escenario. No dudaba que el chico fuera la elección perfecta.

Había ido al casting por recomendación de Nagisa y estuvieron sinceramente impresionados. El chico casi no necesitaba actuar. Hasta el guionista, admitió que era exactamente la personalidad y la actitud que había tomado en cuenta para adaptar al lobo. Personalmente, Kisumi consideraba que esos eran los ojos que quería ver durante los meses de rodaje, así fuera desde la pantalla (consideraba todo un logro propio convencer al director de no editar los ojos, ya que aunque seguían siendo humanos, tenían un aspecto etéreo que ayudaría a caracterizar al flemático lobo). Además su voz era perfecta y lo único que tendría que hacer era aprenderse las líneas. Para Mikoshiba se trató de los movimientos fluidos y agiles del chico, además de elegantes; venían muy bien para lo que suponía el proyecto.

—Eh, vamos Hayato. Es hora del almuerzo, debemos filmar al menos una escena antes de dar por terminado el día.

-}{-

Haru miró el plato: arroz chino y pasta. Había una serie de errores en ese almuerzo que comenzaba por 1. No era caballa. 2. Estaba mal cocinado. 3. Era una combinación pésima.

Hizo una nota mental de llevar su propio alimento por el resto de lo que le correspondiera rodar. Pero aun así, no podía hacer aparecer mágicamente un plato de caballo y si quería evitar el hambre, no tenía más opción que comer lo que le daban. Después de todo era comida gratis… o algo así.

—Pésima combinación ¿No lo crees? Creo que la próxima vez me ofreceré como voluntario para colaborar en la cocina, lo que sea para no repetir algo así. Soy Rin Matsouka. Tengo nombre de chica pero…

—…definitivamente eres un chico — completó Haru —. Tiempo sin vernos, Rin.

-[]-

—¿Qué tal tu primer día?

—He visto a Rin. Vamos a trabajar juntos.

Ya había tenido demasiadas sorpresas ese día como para verla también reflejada en la cara de su mejor amigo. Haru retuvo el aire un momento, un auto-reflejo de sus días de nadador. Como si se fuese a zambullir en el agua. Y así era, tan solo se estaba anticipando.

—¿Podré ir a verlo mañana? No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que estuvimos juntos.

Haru se encogió de hombros.

-}{-

— _Se lastimó el hombro, debo visitarla para ayudarle mientras se recupera — le avisó Aka a su amigo el conejo antes de partir._

_Una sucesión de imágenes en las que el chico vestido con cómodas ropas rojas y una capucha que ayudaba a guardar su identidad de los enemigos de su abuela, lo mostraban subiendo desde un valle colorido hacia una cabaña cerca al filo de una montaña, bastante cerca de lo que serían nieves perpetuas._

_La abuela del chico de la capucha tenía muchos enemigos, lo cual no era extraño ya que era una ancestral guerrera, directora que lo pretendía ser una escuela avanzada en artes marciales y de meditación. Por supuesto, al ostentar ese título tenía como deber vivir en medio de la nada._

_En cada paisaje que recorría el chico del traje rojo, ser podía ver un par de sombras asechándolo, lo suficientemente disimuladas para que este no lo pudiese notar, pero no tanto como para que un observador omnipresente lo pasara por alto._

_Cada vez que Aka veía lo que podría ser una planta medicinal o un elemento potencialmente útil para la escuela de su abuela , lo recogía y guardaba en su canasta. Aun cuando no había notado signos de que le estuviesen persiguiendo, siempre andaba alerta, con una mano sobre el sable. Sabía que en cualquier momento podrían atacarle, era algo con lo que había aprendido a vivir dado lo importante que era para la anciana. Eso le volvía vulnerable, y Aka había tenido que aprender a defenderse. Pero no solo se defendía, también ayudaba a ocasionales animalitos heridos por trampas de cazadores que encontraba en el bosque._

_Para el lobo, era imprescindible lograr una superioridad estratégica contra su enemiga, la fuerte abuela de Aka. Los guerreros de su escuela le estaban acorralando y él no contaba con la ventaja de la superioridad numérica con la que esta sí. De modo que en el momento en el que le informaron que Aka, el rojizo nieto de su enemiga, se disponía a visitarla en su recuperación (del ataque que el mismo le había enviado, donde habían muerto dos de sus aprendices que tan solo le habían ocasionado una lesión en el hombro) ; se había embarcado en una persecución, con el fin de tenderle una trampa y secuestrarlo. De ese modo, la abuela tendría que acceder a sus peticiones que incluían dejarle masacrar a la mitad de su escuela para alimentar a sus discípulos, realmente esperaba que la anciana accediera a sus peticiones, porque odiaría hacerle algún daño al chico._

-}{-

Una práctica conjunta.

A Haru no le entusiasmaba realmente la idea de volver a practicar artes marciales. Había querido solicitar que esa escena la actuara un doble, porque de todas maneras no era realmente su físico lo que aparecería en pantalla. Pero había declinado de esa iniciativa por dos razones: 1. El director de fotografía no había apoyado esa idea con el argumento de que él había sido elegido precisamente por su capacidad para moverse fluidamente y de manera grácil. Todos lo habían apoyado. 2. Significaba practicar y pasar más tiempo con Rin.

Porque no. El limitado tiempo que compartían en los almuerzos y las escenas no eran suficientes. Haru necesitaba más tiempo con él, más Rin. Mas peleas, mas miradas furtivas, mas de esos roces inesperados que le proporcionaba el pelirrojo. Más de él.

—De acuerdo. Nos vemos mañana a las nueve para el entrenamiento, Rin.

Lo dijo con toda la desgana que fue capaz, pero esta fachada se esfumo al ver la amplia sonrisa que le daba su ahora compañero de trabajo.

—Genial. Si lo haces bien, tal vez te invite a tomar algo al acabar el día — le dijo con un guiño el pelirrojo.

Haru empezó a idear maneras de preguntarle a Makoto si eso significaba que Rin le estaba invitando a salir.

-}{-

— _Por alguna razón siento como si me estuvieras robando el protagonismo, hermanito._

— _No es mi culpa que la abuela no te hubiera llamado a ti, pequeña. Además ¿No sabias que andar son compañía por el bosque es peligroso?_

— _Y hay que ver quien lo dice — le replico la pelirroja —. Ese traje rojo me quedaría mejor a mi…_

_El lobo empezaba a impacientarse, no había seguido a Aka durante todo el día, como para que este se pusiera a discutir con su hermana recién encontrada. Empezaba a hartarse, de modo que se cubrió primitivamente su rostro y fingió ser un lobo normal a cuatro patas._

_La chica gritó y se desmayó. Con eso bastaba. Sabía que no era material de chantaje, su abuela no la valoraba tanto como a Aka. De modo que a continuación se volvió hacia este que mantenía su sable preparado por encima de él._

_Pero no pudo hacerle nada._

_Aun cuando sus ojos conectaron en tan solo un segundo, el lobo supo que no podría lastimarlo. No si quería seguir viviendo consigo mismo. Se maldijo a sí mismo, pero aun así se abalanzó sobre el chico._

_Fue una lucha larga e intensa pero no por ello letal. El lobo apenas si se cansó, y aun parecía reflexionar sobre porque demonios no le cortaba de un tajo la garganta con una de sus garras, cuando finalmente se hartó y fingió un escape con el único fin de continuar siguiéndolo._

_Pero no había notado que al rodar y esquivar los tajos de sus garras, Aka había quedado con sus ropas hechas jirones. No se arrepintió, porque después de tranquilizarse, Aka decidió que la ropa de su hermana era tan buena como cualquier otra._

_El lobo no sabía cómo describir lo que era ver cambiarse a alguien más; pero desde luego si supo que le gustaba. Seguramente los espectadores de la película sabrían que, desde luego, no era una vestimenta común entre los hombres (y mucho menos entre los aspirantes a Samurái) una falda a cuadros rojos y negros. Seguramente al verla, justificarían el gesto de deseo del lobo con unas cuantas razones: 1. Un lobo no procesa las señales culturales — tales como la falda en lugares que no fuesen escocia —. Sino que aprecia sin más la posibilidad de ver un buen par de piernas. 2. Valía la pena ver ese buen par de piernas y 3. El chico debía ponerse algo encima, y ni el lobo de ojos fríos podía ignorarlo… por ese par de piernas…_

-}{-

En la mente de Haru, la abuela y su aparición representaban un punto muy lejano y utópico tanto dentro del guion como dentro de la grabación. La abuela era el ser superior al cual se referían todos pero apenas si aparecía realmente en dos escenas. Por ello, se sorprendió cuando le avisaron que al día siguiente su práctica/entrenamiento aparecería el doble de la abuela.

De acuerdo, no el doble. La abuela. Pero con ella se aplicaba la misma técnica que con Haru en su totalidad, así que… Haru decidió dejar de pensar en ello.

—¡Hola! Mi nombre es Rin Mat… — empezó Rin tan pronto como entro en la sala de entrenamiento.

—¡Deja de hacer eso!

—Ah, eres tú. Pensé que no vendrías.

Haru siguió el encuentro entre Sousuke y Rin con suma atención. La familiaridad con la que se trataban no le gustaba en absoluto. Prefería que no compartieran el mismo kilometro a la redonda de ser posible. Pero no era posible. Y no solo eso, tenían dos semanas para preparar las escenas culminantes… dos semanas en las que habría mucho contacto físico.

—Yamazaki — le reconoció Haru, en un intento de alejar su atención de Rin.

—Nanase.

Como tenían por costumbre desde los días de Iwatobi, se fulminaron mutuamente con la mirada, con Rin en el medio como causante de aquella rivalidad. Aunque a él no le importaba, más bien le gustaba ser literalmente el centro de atención.

Rin sonrió.

—Bien, no puedo negar que esta situación sea todo un placer para mí.

_Pues que bien que uno de nosotros se divierta_ , pensó Haru.

Entonces llegaron el entrenador y el coreógrafo que se encargarían de armar la escena de la pelea final. Sousuke, Rin, y Momo (que se encajaría de representar a un leñador hiperactivo) contra Haru y dos chicos versados en artes marciales que estarían completamente vestidos de negro; a quienes obviamente Haru no se molestaría en intentar conocer.

Haru recibió una paliza.

-}{-

— _¿Quisiera usted colaborar con la campaña para la exterminación de animales peligrosos que llevarían a cabo nuestros honorables samuráis?_

— _Define "Animales Peligrosos" — le inquirió Aka al activista._

— _Dragones, lobos feroces, osos descontrolados y cualquier animal que pueda …_

— _¿Qué es eso que llevas sobre los ojos? — preguntó Aka con curiosidad._

_El activista de cabello azul, con pinta de explorador y unos inteligentes ojos violeta frunció el ceño ante la pregunta. Al lobo le pareció que consideraba muy bien la posibilidad de que su respuesta influenciara la decisión respecto a la donación por parte del pelirrojo, pero aun así decidió contestar._

— _Unos lentes, señor._

— _Ah, que interesante — respondió Aka con cara de no tener idea de lo que significaba la palabra "lentes" —. Verás — continuó — soy de los que piensa que cada quien debe enfrentar las cosas por sí mismo, ya sean lobos, o una inquietud tan grande que no te jeda en paz con respecto a los ojos de dicho lobo._

_El activista solo pudo fruncir el ceño._

— _Así que… ¿colabora o no?_

— _Te deseo surte, pero sería más útil que recolectaras fondos para la causa en lugares que no sean el medio del bosque. Puede ser peligroso para criaturas inocentes._

_El chico abrió mucho los ojos y retrocedió unos pasos. Finalmente el sentido común había entrado en su cabeza. Esta vez, mientras se alejaba dio un repaso a la vestimenta del ojeroso, asustándose aún más y echando a correr._

_Aka rodó los ojos y sigue con su camino._

— _Si un lobo le hace daño, será porque se lo merece._

_El lobo que le escuchaba salió corriendo en busca del de cabello azul._

_Aka más adelante se encontró con el chico — con un claro zarpazo que le rasgaba la camiseta y dejaba en evidencia unas cuantas gotas de sangre — diciéndole que tenía razón y pidiéndole indicaciones._

-}{-

—Uh, Haru, creo que necesitaras algo de hielo en el pómulo… y en los brazos, el hombro seguramente las piernas…

Makoto se detuvo en vista de la noche que tenía por delante como enfermero. Suspiró.

Por suerte, él no era el único que podía leer la mente.

—No será necesario, no valdría la pena hasta que se filmara la escena.

En ese momento llegó Momo derrochando energía, con Rin y Sousuke tras de el con una clara expresión de fastidio en sus rostros.

—Ah, ¡Tú debes ser el amigo de Haru! ¿Sabes por qué no habla casi? ¿Tú lo cuidas?

Su estridente voz pasó a ser ruido de fondo cuando Makoto se encontró con Rin y se abrasaron después de años de no verse.

—Dime ¿Por qué demonios Haru no puede hacer esto? — susurro Rin dentro del abraso.

Makoto se encogió de hombros.  _Porque es Haru_ , ambos lo sabían. Solo Rin lo lamentaba.

—Es un gusto volver a verte Rin-chan.

—El gusto es mío. Eh, te presento a Momotaru y a Sousuke. Tienen papeles no tan geniales en la película.

Haru frunció el ceño. Había demasiadas personas y nada de agua o caballa que contrarrestaran su efecto.

—Ya nos conocíamos — le decía Sousuke a Makoto en una voz más grave de lo usual.

Hasta Haru podía notar que Makoto no tenía ni una remota idea de que hacer. Era uno de esos momentos en los que debería llegar Nagisa a aligerar el ambiente y quitarle algo de la carga que eran los sucesos sociales para él. Pero eso no sucedió.

Haru tan solo quería estar con Rin sin cruzar una palabra con él.

¿Acaso era mucho pedir?

-}{-

_El lobo sabía que por más irritado que estuviera Aka, en realidad no era una mala persona y no le desearía la muerte a nadie. Por eso dejo a un potencial bocado terno intacto libre, con tan solo su marca. Pero al parecer le había hecho feliz, solo por eso valía la pena abstenerse de probar la tierna carne de un explorador._

_Observó a Aka, mientras este a su vez tenía la vista fija en un gran árbol de cerezo que se alzaba en medio de un claro._

— _¡Me encanta este árbol! — gritó entusiasmado el pelirrojo — Me queda menos de un día de recorrido!_

_Y tras gritar esto, salió corriendo entusiasmado hacia el árbol, evidentemente sin importarle lo que podría pensar un potencial lobo acosador de él._

_Hacia ángeles de pétalos de cerezo. El Lobo no sabía si era bizarro o adorable, o en su defecto una mala copia de lo que hacían esos extraños humanos de ojos redondos que se empeñaban en visitarlos en invierno. No, nada de lo que hiciera ese chico podría ser una mala copia de algo._

_En ese momento, el Lobo supo lo que significaba suspirar._

-}{-

—Habrá un ligero cambio en el guion — avisó el director una mañana cerca de una semana antes de la finalización de la etapa de filmación.

Rin alzó una ceja.

—Que bien, estoy totalmente dispuesto a volver a filmar las escenas sin falda. Me alegra que…

—No, eso no. De hecho, pensamos que esas escenas pueden aumentar la asistencia por parte de… algunos tipos muy específicos de audiencia. Vamos a cambiar el final. El lobo no va a morir.

Esta vez, fue Haru quien alzó una ceja.

-}{-

_Otro lobo estaba siguiendo a Aka. El Lobo de fríos ojos azules estaba disgustado. La buena noticia, era que ya había descubierto cuál era su camino a seguir. Tenía un plan:_

_Llegar antes que Aka a la casa de su abuela. Matar a la anciana y a una buena cantidad de sus aprendices. Esperar a Aka. Y se veía a si mismo con el pelirrojo dirigiendo la escuela y teniendo luchas por diversión._

_Nada podría detenerlos, era un plan perfecto._

_El Lobo se preparó, tenso todos sus músculos y salto mordiendo el cuello del otro. Este se desplomo con un charco rojo que manchaba el suelo verde alrededor de su cabeza; en algún momento serviría de comida a algún otro animal hambriento. Podía ser frio, cruel y sanguinario, pero no era un lobo caníbal._

_Aun sintiendo la emoción de su primera matanza en mucho tiempo, el Lobo se aseguró de que Aka estuviese a salvo y corrió a todo lo que le daban sus patas, siguiendo las huellas que conducían a la escuela de la anciana._

_-}{-_

_El lobo no va a morir._  Si fuese solamente eso, estaría completamente bien, a Haru no le molestaba, pero no se quejaría de que su personaje viviera. Pero…

_Al final, será quien cuide de Aka. Lealmente, pero invisible._

—¿Por qué? — había preguntado Haru.

—Porque nuestro guionista decidió que el Lobo se enamorará de Aka. Pero ya saben cómo es la audiencia respecto a las relaciones interespecies. De modo que lo dejaremos de ese modo.

—Sus nuevos guiones están sobre la mesa. Estoy seguro de que los cambios no representa ningún reto para su actuación y preparación — finalizó el ojivioleta director de fotografía con una sonrisa.

No, no en eso. Pero implica que estaré más tiempo cerca de Rin. Haru no sabía si ero era algo bueno o malo.

Pero si sabía que después de cuatro meses, ya no era sano que siguiera mintiéndose y reprimiéndose a sí mismo.

En ese momento, Haru recordó lo que significaba suspirar.

-}{-

_El leñador había agotado toda su energía. De acuerdo, había hecho lo del día en las primeras cuatro horas de trabajo, pero estaba tan agotado que ni siguiera tenía la fuerza suficiente para levantarse del tronco en el que se había echado._

_Algo pasó a su lado como una exhalación._

_Pero estaba tan cansado que no fue sino horas después cuando despertó que sería prudente revisar que la buena abuela y sus aprendices estuvieran bien._

_Y en efecto los aprendices estaban bien, pero ninguno había visto a la anciana alta y fuerte desde hacía mucho tiempo._

_Al leñador le entretenía oír historias sobre la anciana._

_Si bien era grande, fuerte y se movía con más agilidad que el mismo, dudaba que fuera descendiente de los dioses del volcán, y mucho menos que fuese protectora de la naturaleza. De hecho en una ocasión todos se enteraron de que había iniciado una avalancha con el único fin de sepultar un puñado de los hombres del lobo._

_Seria genial tener una abuela así. De hecho, su novia tenía una abuela así; mejor dicho, su novia era la nieta de la fuerte anciana, y le había prometido visitarlo pronto, pero el leñador — de un pelo naranja fuerte y con periodos de actividad intensiva que podían poner de los nervios a cualquiera — estaba convencido de que no le visitaría hasta que alguien pudiera acompañarla._

_De repente, desde una ventana en la fortaleza, el Leñador vio a una cabeza pelirroja acercarse. Enfoco mejor la mirada, vestía una falda ¡Su querida Kou lo estaba visitando sola!_

_Sin dudarlo ni un segundo, el Leñador corrió escaleras abajo para encontrarse con ella._

_Lo que no sabía, era que un lobo le observaba corriendo. Y que este sin inmutarse, simuló la voz dela anciana a la que había amordazado y desde la habitación le ordeno a uno de los aprendices detener y encerrar en una mazmorra al mamarracho que corría hacia su figura pelirroja._

_El aprendiz obedeció._

_Era verdaderamente una pena que todas las penas por las que pasaba el Leñador — emocionarse, doblarse un pie por correr tan rápido, casi ser rebanado por la extraña visión de un chico muy parecido a su amada con un sable, y ser apresado — eran porque no veía bien._

_Vagamente, el Lobo se preguntó si eso era lo que hacía que el Activista de cabello azul tuviera esas cosas sobre los ojos._

_Pero no había tiempo para meditar. No podía matar a la abuela: Aka lo odiaría cuando dirigieran el lugar, juntos. Así que debía dejarla inútil o por lo menos como rehén. Como pensaba hacer con el mismo Aka._

_Sin meditarlo demasiado, el Lobo improvisó para ganar más tiempo a Aka vistiéndose con la ropa de su abuela, ahora inconsciente y amarrada debajo de la cama._

-}{-

—Makoto.

—Dime Haru — respondió Makoto con una voz suave y soñadora.

Haru frunció el ceño y los labios. No le gustaba lo que Sousuke le hacía a su amigo. Era como si le obligara a poner cara de estúpido cada vez que pensaba en él; porque a esas alturas, a Haru no le cabía duda de en quien pensaba el oijiverde.

—¿Cómo lo lograste? — preguntó reprimiendo las ganas de abofetearlo.

—¿Cómo logré qué, Haru?

—Llevarte así con Yamazaki.

—¿Te refieres a que estamos saliendo?

—Sí.

—No lo sé, solo sucedió. En un momento estábamos tomando un café, y al siguiente nos estábamos bes…

Haru dejó de escuchar. Era algo en lo que tenía práctica. ¿Cómo simplemente pasaba algo?

Realmente quería que simplemente pasara algo. Estaban a tres días de acabar las grabaciones. No podría aguantar mucho más.

-[]-

—Sou.

—Estoy ocupado.

—¿Por qué Haru es tan desesperante?

—…

—Quiero decir, me mira, y después me odia. Es como si no se decidiera igual Haru nunca ha sido la persona más fácil de leer, pero es que con nadie más actúa así. ¿O solo yo pienso eso? ¿Y si no soy diferente a los demás para él? A veces me dan ganas de estrangularlo, pero no tanto como ganas tengo de…

Rin oyó la puerta cerrarse de un golpe.

No, Sousuke no sería de ayuda.

Ahora la situación era desesperada, solo quedaban tres días. Tenía que hacer algo ¡Pero ya!

-}{-

— _Abuela, pero que manos más grandes tienes._

_El lobo pensó que su plan había sido realmente estúpido. No se le ocurría una manera peor de hacerlo._

— _Sigo creciendo sin parar desde que comí… eso._

_**Error, eso era una peor manera de hacerlo.** _

— _¡Y que ojos más grandes tienes!_

_La "O" de sorpresa que formaron sus labios sorprendidos se le antojo de lo más provocativa. Esta vez no respondió._

— _¡Pero que nariz más grande! ¡Y esas orejas gigantes!_

_En ese punto el lobo no sabía si sentirse particularmente insultado por parte del chico, teniendo en cuenta que estaba simulando ser su abuela. Si se quedaba esperando que dijera cuantas cosas grandes tenia … ehm, el chico sospecharía._

_Primero lo inmovilizaría contra el suelo. Aspiraría su olor. Le haría un corte en la pierna con sus garras para impedirle caminar temporalmente. Arrastraría a la anciana._

— _¡Eres el hermano de mi Kou! ¡Necesito que me digas donde está mi Kou! ¿Sabías que están bajo amenaza? ¡Me lo acabaron de decir! ¡¿Dónde está mi Kou?!_

_Desde luego no contaba con que un estúpido escandaloso lo distraería dándole la oportunidad a Aka de sacar su sable y seguir el sonido de su abuela amordazada._

— _¡Ahhhhhh UN LOBO! ¡Un Lobo grande y malo está aquí! ¡Ayuda! — gritaba el Leñador._

_No podía hacerle nada a Aka mientras este liberaba a la fuerte anciana, que era casi el doble de alta que él y le sacaba más de un palmo a su nieto._

— _Leñador, tráeme mi sable — le ordeno tan pronto como no tuvo la mordaza al chico._

_Aka ya estaba en posición de ataque..._

_**¿Cómo atacas a tu punto débil?** _

… _Y se lanzó sobre el con el sable impulsándose por encima de su cabeza._

-}{-

—Haru.

—Rin.

—Quedan tres días.

—El contrato dice que nos pueden volver a llamar para volver a filmar alguna escena si edición lo considera necesario, además también está la premiere, y las sesiones de promoción. La publicidad, entrevistas, cosas para los fans…

Haru se silenció. Rin no recordaba haberlo oído hablar tanto ni tan rápido en su vida, y realmente no creía que pudiera hacerlo. De la impresión tampoco pudo articular palabra.

Haru había leído el contrato en su totalidad la noche anterior en busca de una oportunidad de volver a ver a Rin y posponer la liberación de todas las abejas zumbantes que se habían mudado a su estómago. Era una suerte, porque había encontrado muchas posibles oportunidades. Pero aun así esas no le daban seguridad. La productora podía seleccionar a quienes los representarían en cada evento. Podían no estar realmente juntos, necesitaba que Rin lo entendiera, pero ni el mismo entendía lo que le sucedía.

Por suerte, Makoto si poseía cualidades sociales y sabía lo que le ocurría a Haru.

Y había tomado precauciones.

Lo que quería decir que advirtió a Rin.

Era una suerte que Haru no lo supiera

-}{-

_Las cosas caían por todos lados. Las reliquias en los pasillos de la escuela-monasterio, las cabezas de los aprendices menos rápidos, pedazos de madera, papel y piedra que constituían el edificio…_

_El centro del huracán eran el Lobo de movimientos fluidos y elegantes y la fuerte abuela que en ocasiones mostraba claramente la debilidad que representaba su hombro y que su contrincante estaba aprovechando._

_Aka era como un observador más… porque nadie lo atacaba. Por supuesto estaba alerta por si algo pasaba con su alta abuela, pero parecía tener la situación bajo control con el lobo y la verdad es que ofrecían un espectáculo fascinante._

_Giros, volteretas, garras contra espadas, ataques detenidos, cortes superficiales, respiraciones agitadas…._

Kisumi se sentía particularmente orgulloso de lo que habían logrado en esa escena, la pelea estaba coreografiada de tal manera que no perdías un detalle, pero a la vez parecía un caos de lo más convincente. Nagisa a su lado, también observaba la pantalla absorto por esta primera versión. Sonrió entusiasmado contagiando con su sonrisa al chico de cabello rosa. El guionista, que había concebido toda esa alocada historia, también se encontraba con ellos, sonriendo porque la fuente de su inspiración, no era otra que los actores en realidad… con unas cuantas modificaciones.

… _el territorio le pertenecía a ella. Lo conocía y lo había usado contra el Lobo._

_Al borde de una ventana no se extendía el valle o la ladera de la montaña. La construcción terminaba abruptamente en un acantilado del que no se veía el final gracias a las nubes que tocaban la montaña desnuda por debajo de ellos._

_El Lobo se halló en un dilema: morir a manos de la fuerte anciana que claramente había usado su ventaja derrotándolo, o arriesgarse._

_Con una última mirada a Aka que mostraba más emociones que las que este hubiese demostrado en toda la película, el Lobo saltó._

-}{-

—Se lo que quieres.

Rin rompió su silencio. Había tomado todo el valor de las palabras de Haru que para el significaban algo más que un posible cronograma de trabajo.

Haru ya había agotado su cantidad diaria de palabras de modo que no dijo nada.

Rin, realmente no quería hablar. Todo lo que quería era acercarse a él, hacerle retroceder contra la pared, tomar su barbilla, levantarla, mirarle fijamente a los ojos antes de que estos se cerraran con anticipación… y besarle.

Justo como lo hacía en ese momento.

Lento. Pero fuerte, sin demasiada saliva, pero saboreándolo. Sabía a caballa… Rin decidió que podría acostumbrarse a ese sabor si venia de la boca de Haru.

No fue necesario que Haru dijera nada, tan solo oír esa irregularidad cercana a un gemido en su respiración le convenció de que efectivamente eso era lo que quería. Suposición que supo aún más acertada cuando el azabache puso sus manos en la espalda de Rin atrayéndolo aún más y profundizando el beso. Llevándose su respiración tal como había robado su voluntad. Torturándolo aún más de lo que había hecho en esos meses con sus actitudes frías e ilegibles.

Pero ahora esos ojos eran tan fáciles de leer…

Rin decidió que serían su objeto de estudio por el tiempo que Haru le dejara.

-}{-

_Aka asumió la dirección de la escuela como aprendiz de su abuela._

_Pero estaba seguro de que no se encontraba solo. No se sentía en peligro, más bien, se sentía a salvo de todo. De alguna manera extrañamente completo, y aun en paz a pesar de los constantes gritos del leñador y de tener que verle con su hermana._

_No le alegraba precisamente que estuvieran juntos, pero sabía bien lo que era estar solo, sin encontrar esa parte que falta y no quería eso para su hermana._

_Aunque a pesar de todo, a veces se sentía completo_

_Y era perfectamente consciente de que eran esos momentos en los que sentía una atenta mirada azul zafiro sobre él._

-}{-

—Simplemente sucedió — explicó Rin.

El último día de grabación. Haru no había podido evitar lanzarse a los brazos de Rin después de que Mikoshiba dijera "Corte" por última vez. Diez segundos después estaban rodeados de todo el equipo para finalmente aclarar la situación con el director.

El guionista dijo que siempre supo que pasaría.

—Por supuesto. No hay problema. Pueden programar sus agendas para ir juntos a los eventos, de hecho un romance real dentro del elenco es un elemento que seguro le gustará al público… pueden aumentar el número de…

—No nos importa eso — le interrumpió Haru al director que parecía tener signos de dinero por pupilas.

Era un hombre práctico. Por suerte el director de fotografía era algo más… humano.

—Felicidades, chicos. Les recomiendo no pelearse porque tendrán que estar juntos por algún tiempo más. Ahora deséenme suerte ¡Que comience la edición!

Ya tenía cara de agotamiento. Luego de decirles esto les guiño un ojo, le mostro la lengua al director y se fue con Nagisa que les sonreía sin parar. Como si no fuese su cara sino una máscara sonriente.

—Personalmente, no puedo esperar a llegar a casa.

—¿Tienes caballa?

Rin bufó.

—No era a lo que me refería. Tienes que aprender muchas cosas, pero no te preocupes: soy un buen maestro.

Haru asintió sin poder esbozar una pequeña sonrisa. Rin tendría que enseñarle menos de lo que esperaba.

* * *

—Así que dime ¿Cuál debería mostrarles?

Era la primera vez que leían su historia, pero por la cara de emoción del rubio, supo que no tenia de que preocuparse. Le habían encantado.

—Tengo una idea. La de los actores la recibirá Haru de parte de Rin, y Haru le enviara a Rin la de caperucita-o rojo.

Si Nagisa fuese menos distraído, habría notado que su interlocutor no actuaba como el mismo. Estaba aún más nervioso de lo normal, no paraba de moverse y por poco saltaba de la emoción como el mismo.

—¡Genial! Debemos empacarlas, aquí tengo el papel de regalo de tiburones… y tú tienes el de delfines.

—Solo una pregunta. ¿Quién era el guionista?

—Yo por supuesto — le respondió el chico encogiéndose de hombros como si fuese algo obvio. Claro que lo era, ya que él había sido quien escribió las historias.

Nagisa pensó que el chico era tan genial como los panes Iwatobi.

—¡Nitori!

La voz de Rin sobresalto al pequeño escritor que solo se había atrevido a compartir su plan con una persona.

—¡Ri-Rin sempai! — casi gritó el chico encogiéndose.

—¡Rin-chan! — se le abalanzó Nagisa.

—¿Por qué te tomaste las pastillas contra la hiperactividad de Momo? ¿Qué no viste que tienen efectos secundarios para los que no tienen hiperactividad? Ahora debo llevarte a la enfermería.

Entonces Nitori comprendió de donde había venido toda su inspiración.

—¿E-efectos secundarios? — preguntó avergonzado y se desmayó.

Rin bufó.

—Ahora sí que tendré que llevarle a la enfermería. Nagisa, ya que estas aquí y tienes tanta energía… intenta arreglar esta pocilga. Esta más desordenada de lo habitual.

Nagisa cubrió con su cuerpo los escritos y el papel de regalo que habían dejado sobre el escritorio. Avergonzado se llevó una mano al cuello y asintió.

—Claro, Rin-chan.

Pero no fue eso lo que hizo. Tan pronto como Rin cerró la puerta, Nagisa envolvió las historias e imprimió las dedicatorias que había acordado con Nitori… el otro Nitori.

Movió unas cuantas cosas para que Rin no dijera que no había hecho nada y luego se coló en la habitación ordenada del pelirrojo rogando porque Sousuke no se encontrara allí. Seria vergonzoso en muchos aspectos. Por suerte no fue así y tan pronto como dejo el regalo envuelto en papel de delfines debajo de la almohada de Rin, salió corriendo de la escuela de natación Samezuka…

…Hacia la casa de Haru.

_**-The end-** _

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Eso es to- eso es todo amigos! Espero que les gustara y no me echen tomates por el final.
> 
> Tengan un buen año!
> 
> Nox BadWolf


End file.
